


Западня.

by The_Only_Tree



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Only_Tree/pseuds/The_Only_Tree
Summary: Когда Дилан нашёл (тогда ещё будущих) Всадников, первой его мыслью было, что на них можно положиться. Что Око нуждается в таких людях, что они принесут пользу, что та Цель, с которой было освоено общество, благодаря иллюзионистам станет на пару шагов ближе к своему выполнению.Однако сейчас, когда разозлённый измотанный Атлас направил ему в лицо пистолет, а остальные даже не попытались остановить Дэниела, Шрайк понял, насколько глубоко он заблуждался.
Relationships: J. Daniel Atlas/Jack Wilder
Kudos: 8





	Западня.

Когда Дилан нашёл (тогда ещё будущих) Всадников, первой его мыслью было, что на них можно положиться. Что Око нуждается в таких людях, что они принесут пользу, что та Цель, с которой было освоено общество, благодаря иллюзионистам станет на пару шагов ближе к своему выполнению.  
Однако сейчас, когда разозлённый измотанный Атлас направил ему в лицо пистолет, а остальные даже не попытались остановить Дэниела, Шрайк понял, насколько глубоко он заблуждался.  
А ведь началось всё с того треклятого задания. «Разоблачить главу Окты» – после всего, что Всадникам пришлось пережить, выглядит проще пареной репы, но Уолтер... ублюдок, спутал им все карты. И похитил, переправив на восемь тысяч миль без возможности выбраться, поставив перед условием, вынуждая рисковать жизнями. Это даже звучит кошмарно.  
А на деле было в десять раз хуже.  
И Атлас не позволил им умереть. Чёрт, он хотел свободы, хотел контролировать ситуацию, и чувствовать, как кто-то другой дёргает за ниточки, управляя им, было отвратительно. И, надо же, сейчас Дилан его не винил.  
Дилан боялся.  
Как последнее животное хотел наплевать на всех, желая спасти свою шкуру. Подсознание услужливо нашёптывало: сдайся, оставь их, выживи сам. Ты заслуживаешь этого, Дилан. Ты имеешь полное право это сделать, Дилан. Давай, просто открой дверь и выйди с поднятыми руками. Тресслер с сыном тебе не навредят, они не глупцы, они оценят твоё благоразумие.   
Шрайк усиленно гнал эти мысли прочь.   
Уолтер (читай: ублюдок, мразь последняя) со своими подчинёнными загнал их в угол, отрезав все пути к отступлению, и когда Всадники попробовали спрятаться в том самом магазине фокусов, всё стало только хуже. Ли и его бабушку убили. Джека ранили, трижды выстрелив, и трижды попав, заразы, а когда забаррикадироваться и спрятаться хоть ненадолго удалось, проанализировав ситуацию, и без того напряжённый Атлас сорвался. Перед этим он осмотрел Уайлдера, пару минут молчал и вообще не двигался, а потом вдруг вскочил и, схватив перепачканными кровью руками пистолет, направил дуло на Дилана.   
Итак, снаружи ломятся, стремясь искромсать всех в мясо, а напротив, загнанный в угол и напуганный до полусмерти Дэниел. Мда.   
— Опусти пистолет, Атлас. — очень тихо и (Дилан старался звучать уверенно. Ну честно.) умоляюще.   
— Нет. Я тебе больше скажу: попробуешь двинуться – убью.   
— Ты же несерьёзно.   
— Хочешь проверить?   
Руки у Дэниела дрожат. Его самого колотит, кажется ещё немного – и он уронит пистолет, а сам рухнет на пол, как тряпичная кукла. Глаза блестят. И покрасневшие. Дилан готов поклястся, Атласу стоит очень многого сейчас не заплакать. Иллюзионист тяжело дышит. Шрайк сжимает и расжимает кулаки. По виску, щекоча и неприятно отвлекая, стекает капля пота. Или крови. Знать не хочется.   
— Атлас... — Дилан снова пытается начать разговор, но...  
— Я ведь действительно могу тебя пристрелить. И я это сделаю.   
— Но почему? Я ведь...   
— Потому что я зол! — Дэниел повышает голос и сводит брови, — Потому что я устал. Я сыт по горло. Ты опять пытаешься что-то придумать, как-то выкрутиться, разговорами, разговорами, разговорами, а где была твоя дипломатия, когда нас всех грозились убить?! Где был ты со своими великими планами, когда мы были буквально на волоске от разоблачения?! Гулял с Тадеушем Бредли, предавался ностальгии и трауру, пока мы, сами, без посторонней помощи, спасали себя, буквально изворачиваясь и замирая в страхе на каждом шагу! Но, конечно, после всего этого сволочь всё равно я! Ведь ты у нас – великий мудрец и спаситель, негоже мне занимать твоё место, или даже говорить, что ты так же далёк от идеала, как и я. И даже чуточку больше. И я напомню, что из-за тебя мы оказались здесь, из-за тебя пропадаем, и из-за тебя сейчас умирает Джек! — Атлас странно дёргается и замолкает. И не опускает пистолет. Дуло перед глазами Дилана ходит ходуном.   
— О... — тянет Шрайк с едким, неприятным пониманием в голосе, и ему вторит еле слышный шёпот МакКинни, — Так всё дело в Джеке...   
Атлас резко выдыхает.   
И почти нажимает на курок, но у него за спиной раздаётся хриплый сорваный голос.   
— Джей.  
Дэниел резко замирает и оборачивается на звук. И все остальные Всадники тоже.  
Джек, лежащий на двух ящиках, поставленных друг к другу и накрытых пальто Атласа, обращается к последнему и вкрадчиво, мягко просит:  
— Убери пистолет.  
И Атлас, ко всеобщему удивлению, повинуется. Закусывает губу, зыркает на Дилана, хмурит брови, но повинуется. Опускает оружие на пол и ступнёй отталкивает его в дальний конец комнаты. Пластик тихонько шуршит о старый бетон, глухо ударяется в стену, и наступает мёртвая тишина. В воцарившимся молчании, кажется, слышно, как жужжат, носятся мысли Всадников, сталкиваясь, скользя, мешаясь, но постепенно сливаясь в одно целое понимание. Осознание. И, возможно, из-за всей сложившейся ситуации, полное принятие.   
По крайней мере, так кажется. Мерритт молчит, смотрит в пол и теребит полы своей шляпы, что-то обдумывая. Лула бегает глазами от одного Всадника к другому, нервно, дёрганно и испуганно. Дилан просто не понимает, почему никто из них не заметил, ведь сейчас все взгляды, разговоры, интонации и жесты преобретают смысл. Вполне ясный, надо сказать. Может быть, будь на месте парней обычная гетеросексуальная пара, все давно бы узнали.   
В тяжёлом молчании Дэниел делает несколько шагов к окну, почти не дыша, аккуратно заглядывает за шторку. Через открытую для обзора щель видно, как четыре амбала стоят вокруг магазина четырёхугольником, охраняя, а оставшиеся три пытаются разгрести огромную кучу асфальтовой крошки и обломков застывшего бетона, которую Джек, буквально через пару секунд после того, как его подстрелили, успел соорудить перед входом в строение. Бомба на крыше рядом стоящего склада – не самая лучшая и безопасная идея, но сейчас она кажется единственно верной. Атлас отпускает шторку и отходит от окна. Время есть.  
Слышится тихий стон боли, тяжёлые шаги, и сбивчивое дыхание. Дэниел снова оборачивается. Джек, облокачиваясь на стены и окружающие предметы, быстро (насколько позволяла простреленная насквозь нога) подходит к Атласу и заглядывает ему в глаза.  
— Дже-е-ей, — тянет глухо и сипло, — всё в порядке, да?  
Тот дёргается от прикосновения: Уайлдер заправляет ему прядь отросших волос за ухо, и кладёт ладонь на щёку, очерчивая большим пальцем скулу.   
— Да... Да, всё хорошо... — Дэниел берёт его за предплечье, прижимая руку ближе к щеке, — Тебе лучше лечь. И не спорь.  
Джек грустно улыбается и смотрит себе на живот, вернее, на влажный алый бинт, который, по идее, должен остановить кровотечение. Или хотя бы немного его замедлить. Однако грязный свитер Уайлдера почти насквозь пропитала кровь, хоть бери и отжимай. Джек поднимает взгляд на Атласа.  
— Как видишь, моей одежде уже всё равно, значит, мне тем более. И всё же, если мы выживем, ты должен мне новый свитер. — он тихо смеётся.  
— Мы выживем, — говорит Дэниел неожиданно строго, а потом добавляет, — Тебе правда лучше лечь.  
И он берёт Джека на руки. Нет, слова Лулы о том, что пуля не задела органы, и Уайлдер скорее всего выживет, он помнит, но кровотечение сильное, перенапрягать Джека не хочется. А ещё Атласу жизненно необходимо почувствовать тепло. Его тепло. Такое близкое и почти осязаемое, как запах моря на берегу или свежесть в воздухе перед рассветом, родное, привычное и нежное до покалываний в груди. И пусть рубашку пропитает кровь, а запах металла непременно будет чувствоваться ещё очень долго. Атлас очень хочет, чтобы этот момент не кончался. Ему плевать на взгляды, вперившиеся в спину, плевать на амбалов, что вот-вот ворвуться внутрь, на Уолтера и Око, на весь мир.  
У него на руках Джек. Слабый, разбитый, испуганный и доверяющий Джек, бросить которого – верх бесчеловечности. Уайлдера хочется прижать ещё ближе, уткнуться в макушку и целовать-целовать-целовать до синяков на губах, пока он сам не скажет, что хватит.   
Это – трепет.  
Сильнейший трепет, смешанный с любовью и дикой привязанностью, и, честно, Атлас когда-то сам не был уверен, что действительно способен так чувствовать. И даже сейчас он боится, дотрагивается осторожно, почти невесомо, а Уайлдер понимает. И взаимно аккуратничает, ведь чувствует то же самое. Поэтому взгляды, которыми они обмениваются, гораздо более весомые, чем кажется, а молчание (если оно мирное) вовсе не тяготит.   
Потому что между ними – трепет.  
Щемящий, нежный трепет.   
Дэниел опускает Джека на те же ящики и касается губами лба.   
— Я буду в порядке.  
Не вопрос, утверждение, и Атлас, практически против воли, улыбается. Он успокаивается. Он начинает верить. И, что более важно, начинает думать, мыслить, решать ту сложную головоломку, в которую их загнали, и тут – щёлк! – нужные рычажки у него в голове поворачиваются, шестерёнки встают на места и снова крутятся с бешеной скоростью, запуская застывший механизм, который тут же, сходу, выдаёт варианты решения. Что-то ранее потухшее в глазах Дэниела снова загорается. Он выпрямляется. Оборачивается к Всадникам. Прочищает горло.  
— Кажется, я знаю, что нам делать. Все нужные нам материалы здесь, соорудить из них можно практически всё, что угодно. Сейчас объясню. План, конечно, требует доработок, предложения и поправки принимаются. Извиняться и разбираться будем потом, — отрезает он, заметив взгляд Дилана, — А сейчас – за работу.

— И да, — громко говорит Дэниел Джеку, когда схема, придуманная им, развитая и отлаженая вместе с остальными, готова к работе, — Я люблю тебя. — он поднимает с пола пистолет и бросает его Уайлдеру. Тот ловит. — Ради меня, постарайся не умереть.  
Джек кивает, показывает большой палец и улыбается. Атлас улыбается в ответ, вдыхает и опускает веки. Он верит, что всё получится. Потому что рядом Джек. Тёплый, нежный, заслуживающий целый мир. Потому что для него всё должно получится. И – замечает Атлас сам себе – получится.  
Выдыхает.  
Открывает глаза.  
Открывает дверь.


End file.
